


Cuddling

by SpaceKeet



Series: Back in Black (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet
Summary: It's a slow day at the Avengers tower and Steve and Bucky spend it cuddling.





	Cuddling

It was a rather slow day for the Avengers and some of their adopted strays in the tower. Steve was in his room, reading one of the books he missed in his 70 years of being frozen. Attached to his torso (and shutting off blood flow to his legs) was Bucky, the Winter Soldier, who stubbornly decided that today was a cuddle day. 

Steve quite liked it actually, since it meant he could spend time with his boyfriend without having to worry about being sent off on a mission anytime soon. He wiggled slightly to free one of his legs from being crushed by Bucky, effectively stirring the brunette from his short nap.

Soon the book he was reading disappeared from his grasp, held in Bucky’s metal arm before being transferred over the nightstand next to the bed, and Steve is pulled down a little further into the bed.

“Cuddle now, read later,” Bucky commanded, trapping Steve to the bed with his entire bodyweight and legs.

Steve laughed and obeyed that command, pushing back against the ex-assassin to also trap him to the bed (which said assassin wouldn’t allow him to do, but he tried). Of course, that resulted in what is known as a ‘cuddle fight,’ where the two trap each other to the bed and refuse to allow one another to leave while cuddling. On that note, it’s a good thing that both men used the bathroom beforehand because neither would be letting the other leave anytime soon (unless they had to.)

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to join the Happy Steve Bingo of 2018 if that wasn't obvious, writing about a slightly self-sacrificial happy supersoldier.
> 
> Special thanks to [Polska_1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999) for beta-reading!


End file.
